Science and Faith
by Foreverness
Summary: Bella is a shy cheerleader. Edward is a popular football player. What happens when a biology assignment brings these two together? will they study the right kind of Biology? AH OC Lemon to come! XD
1. 1 OMG I may die

**Helloooo fantabulous readers! This is my first fanfic so please be nice! Inspired by the fabulous Twilight Saga and The Script Album science and faith, so here it is! hope you like it! EEEEPPPP!**

"OK girls now push it harder! Yep just like that Rosalie great! Alice swivel a bit so we can get a better angle... yep like that nice! OK girls that's enough for today same time next week?" in reply I get a grumble of agreeance from an exhausted cheerleading team about ready to kill me and my 'Nazi training sessions.' But hey, we want to be the best? We gotta train hard.

"Hey Bella!"

"Oh no..." I groan to Alice and Rosalie, who both giggle in reply.

"Bella! Hey Bella over here!" Mike Newton shouts as he runs across the field.

"When will Mike accept I don't like- Hey Mike what's up?" I plaster my obviously-fake-but-Mike's-to-dumb-to-notice smile across my face.

"Hey. Great Practice today. I was watching whilst I was you know, working on my kicks for football. Gotta train hard to be hard." I don't believe it he just winked at me. Ew. Behind us I can hear Rosalie and Alice disguising their laughter, poorly I might add.

"Um... thanks. So.."

"So see you later? I mean the guys and I are heading to Jessica's party tonight. Take it you're gonna be there right?" Oh crap I totally forgot about that.

"Yeah of course I will! When have you known me to miss a party?" and it was true. I never miss parties, I've come close a few times but when you're head cheerleader you kind of have to be in the public eye 24/7.

"Coolio see you then!" Coolio? Really? I bet he's regretting that one right now...

"Yeah... sure... bye" and with that I turned back to Rosalie and Alice, who were rolling on the ground in fits of laughter. "Thanks for the help guys!" I chucked my sports bag at them.

"Ow! Bells that was mean!" squeaked Alice.

"Yeah not coolio Bella.." Said Rosalie consequently sending us all off in a fit of giggles making us late for class.

I ran into biology, apologising to Mr Kaye and took my seat at the back of the class. Contrary to popular belief, just because your head cheerleader doesn't mean you're popular. I sit in the back of most classes, alone, friendless, the works. Honestly I have no idea how I even got the role as Head. I don't even know why I joined the squad. That's a lie, I do know. After my parents rather messy divorce I was shipped off to Forks to live with my father, Charlie. He then enrolled me at Forks High where I was dumped into classes where everyone knew each other and I was just the random outcast. Then by chance I smashed into Alice who helped me reclaim my things from our collision and thus forced me to 'socialise' and join the squad, where I met Rosalie. Rosalie seems to understand me more than Alice. Alice wants to drag me to shops and get a manicure whereas Rosalie knows I want nothing more than popcorn and a movie with my two best friends.

"Ms Swan care to give us the answer?" Oh shit.

"Uhh..." Lauren Malroy sniggered behind me. I could feel my face reddening.

"Anaerobic" someone whispered to me.

"Anaerobic?" I say, though it sounded more of a question than an answer.

"Glad to see you were paying attention." replied Mr Kaye. Phew! I looked to see who had saved me from my deathly embarrassment and found the eyes of Edward Cullen on me. I was mortified. What was he doing looking at me? I gave him a quick nod of thanks and went back to ignoring everyone. I couldn't have Edward looking at me. I would die. Not in an 'OMG he's so hot I may die' way. But in an 'OMG Tanya will kill me and I shall die' way. Tanya was Edward's girlfriend, and I had never had a problem with her. She's a member of my squad and I have never had any problems with her. Not one single complaint. She was perfect. Her only problem is that she's CRRRAAAAZZZYYY when it com she comes to Edward. The boy practically drools over her but she doesn't see it. She prefers to believe that we're all out to get him if we talk to him. So he's just as socially excluded as I am.

The school bell buzzed and I ran out my seat fo2r lunch. My favourite subject at school. I sat down at my cheer table, Rosalie and Alice sitting dutifully by my side just as the rest of the team rolled in. We didn't all chat together like you'd expect from a cheer table. I mean god we have a whole table together. But no, it's just for show. Every lunch the team sit down and break off into mini groups. Its kind of sad really, as Rosalie, Alice and I would much prefer to go sit with Emmett and Jasper, Rosalie and Alice's boyfriends, but instead we sit in the centre of the cafeteria, showing the rest of the school what their missing. Its tradition. If any of us dare to branch out we would be cut from the team. Unwritten rule. Like girl code. Only worse. Rose, Aly and I were just discussing what car Rosalie should get for her birthday when Tanya and Edward walked in. I watched as they glided across the room together, laughing and smiling. The picture of a happy couple. It was nice. Edward left Tanya after they'd collected their food and she obediently sat at the only seat available at our table, which happened to be across from me.

"Hey guys" she said as she stabbed at her salad.

"Hey Tanya what's up?" Rose enquired. I of course was just sitting watching conversation roll by. I never spoke to anyone, bar Rosalie and Alice, if it wasn't during practice.

"Not much, Edward was just telling me about your killer assignment in biology Bella, what's your title gonna be?" See. Why can't I be like her? She's not even in my class but she's trying to talk to me about my boilo- wait. What?

"Assignment? What assignment?"

"The one you just got?" she replied with a slight frown growing on her face. "Edward was just telling me about it." Shit. That's what happens when you don't pay attention Bella. You miss stuff.

"I'm just gonna go talk to Edward about it. Clearly I really wasn't paying attention today."

"Go for it. I think he's with Emmett and Jasper." She smiled. Again. Wait what? She's not even bothered that I'm off to talk to Edward? Am I that much of a non threat she doesn't even care? Great. I slouched off in search of him. It didn't take me long to hear the loud guffaws of Emmett or to spot the gorgeous locks of Jasper. I snuck over to their table and stole Emmett's fries.

"HEY! Aww no fair Swan! Not cool!" he pouted whiles the other two laughed.

"Sorry Em, need to be quicker" I winked. "Umm Eh Eh Eh Edward Tanya said something about an err Assignment?"

"Yeah Eh Eh Eh Edward tell us about your Assignment" Emmett mocked. Jasper hit him in the head.

"Yeah Bella. Biology. 1000 words on anything we've learnt in the last year. Due next Monday" he beamed. Ah that gorgeous crooked smile...

"Thanks" I whispered and turned to run.

"Wait. We could work together on it if you want, we're allowed to work in pairs. Say my house after school?" OMG I may die. In the good way this time. Or the bad. I'm not sure. Hey I don't care. Edward asked me to his house! "I'll drive and I can drop you off home when we're done." Even better. The Volvo!

"Sure sound Coolio" Oh no.

"Yeah... Sure" he smiled unsurely.

"Ok bye" I cannot believe I just said that! I turned and ran back to my seat at the table.

"What did he say?" Tanya enquired. Oh shit. I was wrong it's OMG in the bad way...


	2. Caffeine? Me? No

Shit. Right. Truth or not? Tanya could quite easily kill me for even thinking about going round to Edwards to study. Then again she didn't care about me going to talk to him.. Do I risk it and get my head chewed off, or do I risk that fact that Edward might blow my cover.. God dammit why is this so hard! Hang on a second. I'm not doing anything wrong. Why am I so scared?

_Cause she's Tanya freakin Denali that's why.._

Shut up brain no one asked you. Oh god I'm crazy.

"Yeah he told me about the assignment. Clearly I wasn't listening, yet again. He actually suggested we pair up and get it done quicker." _Please don't kill me please don't kill me._ I saw a flicker of something in Tanya's eyes, but she covered it to quickly for me to really know what it was.

"Oh. That's nice, so how's that going to work then?" _Dangerous ground Bella.._

"I'm actually heading over to his after school, we're going to make a start and with any luck we could be finished it either today or tomorrow."

"Oh." I wish she'd stop saying that. "SO he and I wont be going to the movies then. Like we planned to." _Told you so! Don't mess with Denali.. _

"Shut up!" Oops. Was that out loud?

"Excuse me?" The entire cafeteria turns to face me. Oh shit.

"Someone's had one too many energy drinks this morning eh Bella?" Rose announces to the watching audience. Thank god for Rose.

"Yeah and not enough sleep by the sounds of it" Alice my angel. "In fact are you OK to continue on today?" Blessing in disguise she is.

"Urrhh your right, I should probably head home, I'm still feeling a little buzzed and dizzy from that coffe- I mean energy drinks."

"Oh. Well hope you feel better Bells, I'll let Edward know we're still going to the movies" she whispers as she gives me what looks like comforting hug but what I know as a warning squeeze. It had _Back off!_ written all over it. With that I left the cafeteria with Rose and Aly.

"Way to stir up trouble Swan" remarks Rosalie.

"Really Bella? Edward? Couldn't you not like someone who is more, oh I don't know, AVAILABLE!" damn Alice had a set of lungs on her. I think she burst my ear drum.

"Guys it was a biology project! Nothing more! Trust Tanya to get all wound up over nothing." _But you wish it was something.._ My brain is going to get me in so much trouble.. "Guys it was really sweet of you to get me out of there but if you don't mind I'm just going to go home and start this project that I'm obviously going to have to do solo. " The pity on their faces was almost too much to bear. "Right that's it I'm going. Bye." I grunt. Their pity turns to worry.

"Bye Bella! BBM me when you get home OK?" leave it to Alice to want to take care of me even when I act like a shit.

"Ok bye guys." We hug out our tension, or _my_ tension, and I pop into my truck and head home. By the time I get there I see I have 2 BBM's, one obviously Alice,

_WHY HAVENT YOU BBM'D ME YET BELLA! ARE YOU ALIVE OR NOT?_

I chose to ignore for a bit longer. The other was from.. OMG Edward.

_Hey, I know for a fact you don't drink Caffeine Drinks but just so you know, I still want to do the project with you. I'll be on IM at 9pm tonight. Please be there. - Edward _

He knows I don't drink Caffeine Drinks? Yeah, its true, Caffeine seems pointless to me as all it does is gives you a 30 second high, but still. _He _knows that? Wow. I looked at my watch. _Damn. _It was only 2.15pm. What was I supposed to do till 9pm! I decided I would do a little research. What if he asks me what I want to do the project on? I haven't a clue what we've _learnt_ this year. I guess if I just look at my notes and see what I can fish out. Wow this is really dull. Its so dull. So dull that im now exhausted just reading it. I suppose a little nap wouldn't hurt.

_THUD_ Oh shit what was that. What's the time? Oh. 5.30pm. Charlie's home. I sort my hair and make up out, no need to scare the man, and head downstairs to greet him. "Hey dad."

"Hey Bells how was school?"

"Not great, felt kinda bad so I came home during lunch. I feel a lot better though."

"Well as long as your OK now," he said with a smile. Did I mention how cool he is? I just told him i skipped school and he's _smiling_ at me. I love him. "Billy's coming over and he's bringing his son." I hate him. He _KNOWS_ I don't like Jacob yet he still persists on pushing him on me saying he just wants me to have more friends when really he's saying "Be with this boy. I approve." URGH!

Just as I was contemplating murdering the chief of police, the door bell rang.

"Saved by the bell" he muttered. Oh if he only knew.

"Hey Charlie, Bella, how are you both?" Lovely Billy. His wife died when Jacob and I were young, leaving him to raise Jacob on his own. Shortly after her death he was in an accident leaving him life in a wheelchair, complicating matters further. However Billy never let this get to him. His motto when I was growing up was "Every knock makes you stronger." And in his case it really did. He raised Jacob and managed his own store on the reservation where he and Jacob lived. He's done well.

"Hey Billy its great to see you" I bend down and get sucked into a bear hug, that's when I saw Jacob giving me the creepy stare. "Jacob." I say as I straighten myself.

"Oh come on Bells don't be so formal" he says as he walks through the door, "we're practically engaged by now." Eww. Creep.

"In your dreams jerk" I mutter just loud enough for him and no one else to hear.

He erupts into a booming laugh and puts a hand around my waist. "Touch me again and I'll break your arm off" I whisper yell into his ear as I grab old of his hand and bend it back over his wrist.

"OK OK Jees, your getting strong there Bells." Urgh.

I sit through what seems like story after story about how great Jacob and I are and how we'd be great together. It's only until I catch site of Charlie's watch and notice its 8.55pm that I feign tiredness and excuse myself. I said a quick goodnight to Billy and Charlie, ignoring Jacob, and ran to my room. I spin round, lock the door and walk over to my laptop. I open up my messenger and notice the little sign; _Edward Cullen is writing a message.._


	3. Conversation after Conversation

**So, chapter 3! I am so so so sorry that it has taken so long to get another post! I have been extremely busy with exams and was cut off to all but the revision world! I want to say a big thank you to all of you who have alerted this story and beg you to review! So on with the show..**

So. This is it. I cannot believe that _Edward Cullen is writing a message. _Yay!

"Ehm" Shit. I minimise Edwards conversation just as the little _PING_ of message received went off. "Who's that?" Jacob grinned evilly.

"None of your business Black." I spat.

"It is my business if someone's talking to my woman." I just about hit the roof. HOW DARE HE! I nearly, just nearly, threw my book bag at him. That is, until I realised that was exactly what he wanted. I took a deep breath to compose myself. Then, in my calmest voice,

"Let me make this clear Jacob," I purred. I got off my chair and sauntered towards him. Obviously not the reaction he thought he'd get but it was evident by his trousers he liked what he was getting. I got right up in front of him, putting my hand on his chest. "I'm not your woman, and.." I put my lips right next to his ear, "you can keep on dreaming." Taking advantage f his dazed state, I pushed him in his chest making him stumble backwards out of my room and into the hall. I slammed my door shut and slid the dead bolt. 1 – 0 Bella. I beamed. After Jacobs's rude interruption, I completely forgot why I was in my room that is until I heard another _PING_ sound. Shit! I ran to my desk.

**(AN/ Edward is bold Bella is Italic)**

**Hey Bella how are you feeling? Off your "Caffeine High" yet?**

Great. He's mocking me.

_Yeah I'm better now thanks and how did you know I don't drink energy drinks?_

There was a bit of a pause. Oh shit I called him out too soon.

**I guess I'm more vigilant than everyone else.**

Of course. Edward knows everything! That's why I'm in this mess in the first place! Edward pays attention nonstop!

_Oh right yeah. _

Good one Bells.

**So.. the project?**

Ok Bella here's your chance. Show him all the studying you've done today. Think Bella. Think! URGH! Why can't I think of anything! Oh right, I slept.

_Yeah.. What did you have in mind?_

Smooth, now he can decide!

**I thought we could discuss it over coffee after school tomorrow? I'll drive us out to this great Coffee shop at Port Angles.**

Tanya is not going to be happy about this one. What am I going to do? I could turn him down. But I don't want to. I could go. But Tanya will kill me! My needs are lesser than the wrath of Tanya.. I guess.

_I can't, why don't we just discuss it now? _

_On IM_

I add so as not to confuse matters further.

**I guess so, or free period tomorrow? We can meet in the library after lunch. Ok? Bye Bella **

_**Edward Cullen has gone offline.**_

IS HE TRYING TO GET ME KILLED? What do I do!

"Rosalie?" I sniffle down the phone.

"Hey babes what's up?"

"Help me"

"Oh god" she says exasperatedly. "Hang on."

"Hello?"

"Hey Ally Bella needs our help."

"Oh no, why?"

"Cause I'm a dumb dumbo who's gotten themselves knee deep in shit."

"Well that sounds gross, take a shower." Leave it to Alice to make such a serious thing funny.

"Alice! We are going to be supportive! Come on Bella what happened?"

"Edward wanted to meet after school for Coffee tomorrow and-"

"BELLA!" they both screeched.

"Bella, hun you can't do that, Tanya will kill you."

"Yeah Bells she'll eat you alive!"

"SHUT UP! _AND_I said no." They both let out a sigh of relief. "But he did force me into meeting him during free periodand didn't let me reply before he signed off"

"WHAT!" right that's my eardrum being killed twice in this conversation.

"Bella you can't, that's Tanya's make-out time."

"Yeah if you ruin that she'll hunt you down."

"I have no choice!" I wailed.

"OK OK, listen," Rosalie soothed. "If Edward instigated this then Bella's not to blame. As long as Tanya can't find fault with you she won't kill you. See the logistics?" it is true..

"Cunning Rosalie, plus Bella wear your cheerleader stuff so as not to look like your dressing for him and Tanya can't be pissed" again, smart..

"What if she blames me" I whisper.

"Then she has to deal with us," Rosalie growled.

"Ally aren't you done yet?" I heard in the background. Damn its date night. I forgot.

"Rose, Ally go, I'm fine thanks, enjoy the rest of date night. Tell the guys I'm sorry."

"Don't worry Bells, Emmett's tied up and has no say as to what I do." Gross.

"On that mental image, good night."

"GOOD NIGHT BELLA!" they chorused. I laughed and hung up. Oh god, what will tomorrow bring? I am shitting it.

**I know not a lot happened in this chapter but it's kind of necessary for the next few. So? What did you think? If I get 5 reviews I will update with the next chapter as soon as I get that fifth review! I'm evil I know but you are too ;) so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Much love xxx**


	4. Day Dreams and Tampons

**Well well well. Long time no see eh? Disappointed in the lack of reviews I must say but the number of people alerting my story was huge! So I decided to cave and post another chapter. But I won't cave again! I have all the chapters lined up ready to go and once that review hits 10 you will get 2 yes TWO chapters posted! But enough about that, and on with the show! We last left Bella in a terrified state as she is conflicted with meeting dreamboat Edward and pissing off crazy face Tanya. Let's see what happens...**

Oh shit. I was hoping that sitting in my car until school finished would solve all my problems, which it probably would have if Mr Kaye hadn't walked past AT THAT VERY MOMENT. I managed to make it to lunch without getting caught! Teachers have this weird Spiderman like sense where they can find wrong doing. They should fight crime. Imagine it, crime fighting teachers, rid the world of evil and illiteracy-

"BELLA!" Shit.

"Sorry Aly I didn't even see you standing there."

"Or hear me screaming your name over and over again? Shit Bells something is wrong with you.."

"Apart from the impending doom I will be facing in a few hours time?"

"Yes apart from that dumb ass" Rosalie comments as she glides into view.

"And where have you been?"

"Boys locker room. Kinda smelly but damn good for-"

"Enough! Please no more on this convo."

"You asked B."

"Dear lord this will be the last conversation I have on earth.."

"Stop with the dramatics Bells. Besides I have a plan!"

"Care to share?"

"Nope. I'll let you know." And with that the most evil, tiniest pixie bounced off with a stupid evil grin on her face. I turned to Rose.

"Don't look at me, I've been in the-"

"OK! I get it you don't know."

"Let's just get to English." And with that we walked off.

I love English. English is the language of the soul. There are no complicated equations or any of that crap, its just raw emotion. Great loves and great losses passed down from generation to generation for hundreds of years. Look at Romeo and Juliet or Anthony and Cleopatra. Love of the ages. I want that some day. A love that people envy. A love that people will look back on in years to come and say, 'damn wasn't she lucky,' or 'Shit that guy was hot.' But for now, I'll have to settle for being the envious onlooker rather than the envied character. Jees I'm turning into an emo. What I'm trying to say is that I love English, I could get lost in it.

"Class dismissed." SHIT! I got lost in it!

"B, what was with you I was trying to pass you notes all lesson! Did you space out again?" Shit I really need to stop doing that. "You do realise its free period now right?" Oh god I'm dead.

"Rose help me!"

"Wish I could bruh but this is something you have to do alone." And with that she left me. She left me! Shit. Well, better face the firing squad. I walked down the hall to the library. I have a quick scan around to see if he was here, nope. Phew! I sat down at an available table in the corner and started reading over my notes, might as well get a head start on the project, when Tanya sat at my table.

"Hey Tanya" I said in the calmest voice I could muster, which wasn't very calm.

"Hey Bella, how are you? Doing Bio? How's that project coming?" That's too many questions for her to be feeling comfortable... Is SHE nervous around ME?

"Yeah, thought I'd get a head start" I say unsurely.

"Well I was round at Edward last night and saw your name on his computer, didn't you speak then?" her smile was cracking. Something's wrong.

"No, I wasn't feeling well so I told him I couldn't work last night." Oh god this is torture. Where is Edward anyway?

"Edward should be here in a minute" she said like she had read my mind, maybe it was written on my face... "But before he gets here I thought we should talk, woman to woman." That won't end well.

"Tanya listen, you've got nothing to worry about from me. I don't want to take Edward away from you, I'm not even into him. He's all yours Tanya I swear-"

"I was just going to ask if I could borrow a tampon... but eh thanks?" Oh. My. God. And at the height of my embarrassment who should suddenly show their face but none other than Edward bloody Cullen. He looked funny. Not in the good way but in the he looks injured kind of way. His eyes didn't have the light in them that I so crazily adored. "Hey hun, well your here so I'm off. Enjoy your 'Study Date' children." Tanya winked, laughed and ran off. Bitch.

Edward sat down across from me looking totally pissed. What was wrong with him? He looked dangerous. Animal like. Terrifying.


End file.
